


Longing

by haruka



Category: Aladdin (1992), Disney Princesses, Mulan (1998)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Disney, F/F, aladdin - Freeform, mulan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for milleniumrex as part of his Christmas Wish List.  Also used prompt from fic_promptly on DW. Prompt posted below the fic.  Mild yuri warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milleniumrex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milleniumrex/gifts).



Longing (Disney's Aladdin/Mulan)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Jasmine watched with fascination, one hand absently stroking Rajah's black and orange fur. Her gaze was focused on the slow but deliberate motions of the other girl's slender hands. Mulan had called this a Chinese tea ceremony, but from what Jasmine could tell, it had less to do with drinking tea and more to do with beauty, harmony, peace, and tradition. It was amazing to her that the hands that had wielded a sword with such deadly surety could so delicately lift, present, place, and pour -- all by the fingertips alone. As the delicate cup was offered her, their eyes met over it. Jasmine accepted it and sipped. She waited until Mulan had taken a sip from her own cup before feeling like she could break the calming presence of silence.

"That was beautiful," she told her guest with admiration, eyes sparkling. "We don't have any such ceremonies here in Agrabah."

Mulan allowed the peaceful visage she'd maintained throughout the performance to burst into a big grin. "You liked it? I'm so glad!" She laughed. "You should have seen how I kept messing it up while I was first being trained. I nearly put my teacher in the hospital!"

Jasmine hid her mouth behind her free hand, but ended up giggling along with her. "I love when you come to visit, Mulan. You always cheer me up."

The other girl gave her a worried look. "Where else would I be when you need me? Can you tell me what's wrong now?"

The Arabian princess sighed and put down the pretty porcelain cup. "It's the same old story, I'm afraid."

"Your father?"

She nodded. "He's after me to get married. Again. And he's brought a line of eligible bachelor princes through here. Again. None of them have any effect on me, and I'm not going to marry just anyone for the sake of making him feel secure about the future."

Mulan rolled her eyes. "Why can't fathers understand anything? Mine's the same way, and I'm not even a princess who has to worry about keeping some royal line going. I'm just an ordinary girl, and he's still in despair that I'll ever marry because I'm too much of a tomboy." She sighed. "I don't know how I'm going to tell him how I really feel."

"Same with me and my father," Jasmine lamented. She looked up at Mulan just as the other girl was raising her eyes to meet hers. They leaned across the tea service and kissed softly. Jasmine licked her lips afterwards. "It's getting harder all the time. These visits are too few and far between, and all I do is wait for you to come back."

"It's the distance -- I can never find enough excuses for them to let me come as often as I'd like." Mulan exhaled in a frustrated little 'pfft' sound between her pressed lips. "Honestly, what I'd LIKE is to remain here with you. It would ease the burden on my parents, and you and I could be together."

"That's it!" Jasmine jumped up, causing a startled Rajah to bolt. "That's the solution! We're both tired of being pushed into marrying men we're not interested in, and we already love each other -- right?"

"Definitely." Mulan smiled radiantly at her, then looked sad, shaking her dark silky hair. "But what you're thinking -- it's impossible. Your father will never agree, and your kingdom would not accept me. The royal line --"

"I don't care!" Jasmine declared vehemently, taking Mulan's hand to pull her up. "I love you, Fa Mulan. I have ever since I first met you, and marrying anyone else will doom me to a life of misery and loneliness. If my father or my kingdom don't like it, I'll … I'll …."

"Run away!" Mulan interjected suddenly. "We both will! We can make it on our own in China, if not here, I know it!" She squeezed Jasmine's hands. "But are you sure? You'd be giving up so much for me."

Jasmine nodded firmly. "For US. And I'd be gaining much, much more." She drew the other girl into her arms and they kissed again, sweetly, then hungrily. They lay their foreheads together, the magnitude of what they were about to do sinking in.

"Let's go talk to my father," Jasmine said finally. "Before we assume the worst, let's give our parents the opportunity to welcome each other into our families and see what happens." She squeezed Mulan's hand in hers, and together they went to seek out the Sultan.

\--

Theme: Hurt/Comfort  
Prompt: Author's choice, author's choice, tea and sympathy

(2010)

Aladdin and Mulan belong to Disney

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
